


Не бойся темноты

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative post-season 6, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Gen, Mystery Stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: Новое дело приводит Сэма и Дина в небольшой город в штате Вайоминг, где уже несколько человек стали жертвами вампиров. На первый взгляд и нечисть, и работа кажутся обычными, но дальнейшее расследование показывает, что это только верхушка айсберга.





	1. Не бойся темноты

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн — после 6 сезона, но в немного альтернативном варианте: небесные войны и прочие глобальные катаклизмы продолжаются где-то за кадром, а братья просто охотятся на нечисть. Короче говоря, олдскульные трудовые будни повзрослевших охотников.  
> 2\. Написано на «Мультифандомную крипи-недельку», но автор-читер размазал одну историю на всю неделю в соответствии с темами (как специально под наш канон придуманными).  
> 3\. Предупреждения: трупы, нечисть, мистика и прочие каноничные атрибуты.

— «…И мы снова возвращаемся к главной теме этой недели. В Каспере, штат Вайоминг, уже пять человек стали жертвами неизвестного маньяка, действующего с особой жестокостью. Две женщины и трое мужчин предположительно погибли от смертельной кровопотери, однако по свидетельству полицейских, осмотревших тела, ни на одном месте преступления не было обнаружено следов крови в достаточном объеме. Это позволяет утверждать, что убийца может располагать тайным убежищем, где сначала расправляется со своими жертвами и только потом перевозит их на улицу. Во всех случаях картина преступления выглядит сходной, хотя погибшие были найдены в разных районах города. Очевидно, убийца нападал ночью, в безлюдных, слабо освещенных местах, сразу оглушал жертву, после чего совершал убийство при помощи неустановленного оружия. Не исключено, что мы имеем дело с крайне опасным и безжалостным серийным маньяком…»

— Да черта с два. — Дин поставил недопитое пиво на стойку бара и, не сводя глаз с экрана телевизора, вытер рот. — Слышал?

Сэм кивнул.

— Знакомая картина.

— Еще какая.

Молодой диктор в идеально подогнанном костюме сурово сдвинул брови и продолжил:

— «…Полиция по-прежнему не готова сообщить, обнаружена ли связь между жертвами, и продолжает опрашивать возможных свидетелей. Однако нам стало известно, что все погибшие были жителями Каспера и Миллса. К расследованию подключены офис окружного прокурора и местные силы правопорядка, по неподтвержденным сведениям, дело находится под контролем ФБР. Полицейское управление Каспера просит всех сохранять спокойствие и соблюдать разумные меры предосторожности. Наш телеканал будет держать вас в курсе событий…»

— ...И сообщать о новых жертвах, — закончил за него Дин. — До Каспера часа четыре езды. Проветримся?

— Ага.

Сэм бросил на стойку мелочь и слез с барного табурета. Дин еще раз взглянул на экран, где новости уже сменились прогнозом погоды, и натянул куртку.

Они вышли на улицу под мелкий ноябрьский дождик, блестевший в свете тусклых фонарей. Осень наступила как-то внезапно, и даже обычная многослойная одежда уже не спасала от холодного ветра, пробиравшего до костей. Дин поднял воротник и сунул руки в карманы.

— Вот нет бы этим тварям завестись где-нибудь во Флориде, — проворчал он, — или в Калифорнии. Пальмы, пляжи, девчонки в бикини. И тепло. Ты не знаешь, почему в такую дерьмовую погоду мы всегда тащимся именно в Вайоминг?

— Почему всегда? — вяло переспросил Сэм. Он тоже мерз и, спасаясь от дождя, неловко втягивал голову в плечи. — Не так уж часто мы там бываем.

Дин торопливо отпер машину и первым плюхнулся на сиденье. За пару минут, что они провели на улице, руки у него успели заледенеть, и он принялся яростно тереть ладони друг об друга.

— Может, и не часто, но вся самая мерзкая хрень почему-то случается именно там. — Он прервался, чтобы подышать на руки. — Ты вспомни: сначала Врата Ада, потом Аластор меня чуть не прикончил, потом пепел Феникса...

— А я думал, дело с Фениксом тебе понравилось, — заметил Сэм. — То одеяло тебе шло.

— Заткнись. — Дин ткнул ключом в замок зажигания и завел машину. — Я задницей чую, что и сейчас все окажется не так просто.

— Что, например?

— Например? Пожалуйста. Пять человек нашли на улицах. Мертвых и, вероятно, полностью обескровленных. Какого хрена этих людей убили одновременно и не оставили в гнезде? Вампирская вечеринка не задалась?

— Может, жертв действительно перенесли позже.

— Но зачем? Из внезапной любви к ближнему?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Это мог быть одиночка.

— Пять человек, Сэм.

— Так ведь не сразу, — возразил Сэм. — Слышал же, что сказали: пять человек за неделю.

— Сказали, что новость этой недели. И ни слова о том, когда это началось. Нет, Сэм, я не думаю, что это одиночка. От такого рациона его бы разорвало.

Дин вырулил со стоянки и поехал по безлюдной темной улице. По обеим сторонам тянулись аккуратные домики со стрижеными газонами, у обочины дороги уже начинали собираться облетевшие листья. Все окна были темными, и от этого город казался вымершим.

Они находились в пригороде Денвера. Весь предыдущий день они бездельничали, решив устроить себе выходной после работы — поисков ведьмы, которой оказалась эксцентричная местная старушка. Внезапно овладев несложным колдовством, она повадилась пугать соседей, распихивая по их мусорным бакам свои мешочки. Вычислить ее было несложно, гораздо труднее оказалось решить, что с ней делать: облитая с головы до ног святой водой и дрожащая от страха, ведьма-самоучка глядела в дуло направленного на нее дробовика и бормотала, что больше никогда в жизни не тронет книгу заклинаний, а в мешочки не клала ничего, кроме безобидной травы. Не решаясь спустить курок, Дин несколько минут слушал ее и смотрел, как по морщинистым щекам потоком текут слезы. Ведьме было под семьдесят, и ничего страшного в ней уже не осталось: помятая блузка в цветочек сбилась у ворота и намокла от слез, худые руки, с надеждой протянутые вперед, мелко дрожали. Ее колдовство и в самом деле не причинило никому особенного вреда — увядшие цветы и рассыпанный гравий с подъездных дорожек едва ли можно было назвать серьезным ущербом. На что-то большее ей не хватило либо фантазии, либо умения (и слава богу, подумал Дин), а неизбежные разбирательства с соседями должны были надолго отбить охоту к пакостям.

В конце концов Дин так и не выстрелил. Они с Сэмом тщательно обыскали весь дом, торжественно сожгли на заднем дворе книгу заклинаний и два оставшихся мешочка, и, пригрозив, что немедленно вернутся, если хоть раз услышат о ней снова, уехали. На прощание Дин подошел к ведьме и, демонстративно встав к ней боком, записал ее адрес в блокнот. Позже, отъехав от дома, он вырвал листок с записью, скомкал и выкинул его в окно. Сэм промолчал, но по его виду было ясно, что он не станет спорить. Они оба не любили такие дела.

Случай с вампирами обещал оказаться совсем другим. Пробираясь по пригородам Денвера, Дин не прекращал о нем думать. Это были далеко не первые и даже не десятые вампиры на их пути, но здесь что-то не складывалось, не выглядело обычным. Большинство тварей, с которыми им приходилось встречаться, действовали довольно однообразно и потому предсказуемо, и каждый раз, когда нечисть начинала проявлять самостоятельность, оборачивался малоприятными последствиями. Опасность явная всегда уступала опасности скрытой, а все незнакомое требовало куда больше подготовки и сил.

— А если это вообще не вампир? — спросил Дин, свернув с Тринадцатой авеню на бульвар Спир. Впереди уже показался въезд на эстакаду двадцать пятой федеральной трассы, и он притормозил, чтобы не пропустить поворот на Форт Коллинс.

— А кто?

— Да черт его знает. Маньяк, серийный убийца. Обычный, понимаешь? Не монстр.

— А кровь?

— А что — кровь? До хрена же извращенцев, — поморщился Дин, — может, этого Джека Потрошителя прет от вида крови.

— И он косит под вампира?

— Почему бы нет? Ты набери в Гугле «вампир», сам увидишь, сколько ссылок. Сумерки и все такое. Многим же нравится.

Сэм машинально опустил взгляд на зажатый в руке телефон, но включать его не стал.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, — просто они не видели настоящих. Но знаешь, Дин, не все, кого прет от вампиров, идут на улицы резать людей.

Он был прав. Дин вспомнил, в каком ужасе жались по углам поклонники книг Чака, столкнувшись с реальной нечистью. 

— Может, нам повезло.

— Посмотрим, — устало отозвался Сэм и потер глаза. — В любом случае, сейчас рассуждать бессмысленно. Увидим тела и все поймем. А сейчас я бы поспал, если не возражаешь. Ты сам-то как, нормально?

— Спи, — качнул головой Дин, — на триста миль меня точно хватит.

Сэм благодарно кивнул, отвернулся к окну, устроив поудобнее голову, и почти мгновенно уснул.

 

***

В город они въехали с рассветом. На юге розовели рваные очертания горы Каспер, вдоль дороги плотным ковром стелился туман. Дин зевнул и, еще раз взглянув на часы, свернул к мотелю, который присмотрел во время заправки. Сэм продолжал спать, тихо и безмятежно, как младенец. Заглушив машину, Дин растолкал его.

— В полицию еще рано, а морг подождет, — сообщил он. — Пошли, переоденемся и заодно перекусим. Я морально созрел для галлона кофе.

Сэм потянулся и, подавив зевок, вылез из машины.

— Я тоже.

Им достался номер с видом на дорогу и фотографиями волков на стенах. Суровые серые морды недружелюбно глядели из пластиковых рамок, напоминая о близости нескольких национальных парков. Дину вспомнился рекламный слоган с сайта города: «Единственные, кого здесь толпа — это рыбы». Что ж, рыбы по крайней мере не убивали людей и не пили их кровь.

Сэм уже разложил на кроватях их костюмы и начал перебирать фальшивые удостоверения.

— Клифф и Марли или Холт и Вилсон?

Дин перестал разглядывать волков и обернулся.

— Давай Холта. Надоело регги. — Он придирчиво осмотрел свой костюм и спросил: — А галстук где?

— Ты на нем сидишь.

Дин привстал и быстро вытащил из-под себя галстук, на котором уже образовалась некрасивая складка.

— Не мог сказать? — с раздражением бросил он, разглаживая галстук на коленях.

— Я сказал, — обиженно отозвался Сэм, — не знаю, чем ты слушал. — Потом подошел ближе и спросил: — Ты уверен, что не хочешь поспать? Вид у тебя вареный.

— Уверен.

Спать Дину действительно не хотелось, хотя он и не мог понять почему. Он провел за рулем большую часть ночи и знал, что их ждет суматошный день — до наступления темноты необходимо было разобраться, что тут происходит, — однако во всем теле ощущалась подозрительная бодрость. Даже картинка перед глазами казалась такой же четкой, как обычно. Почти такой же.

Они быстро приняли душ (Сэм настоял, чтобы Дин пошел первым) и облачились в костюмы федералов. Помятый галстук Дин тщательно спрятал под пиджаком. Официантка в кафе, где они завтракали, со значением пересчитала взглядом застегнутые пуговицы и слегка подмигнула. Дин счел это хорошим знаком и заказал еще кофе.

 

***

Офис коронера располагался на другом конце города и, когда Сэм и Дин добрались до него, уже открылся. Едва взглянув на удостоверения «агентов», дежурный охранник махнул рукой в сторону лестницы:

— Цокольный этаж.

В морге оказалось так же холодно, как на улице. Вызванный к ним усталый коронер с красными от постоянного недосыпа глазами молча направился к холодильной камере.

— Какой именно труп вас интересует, агенты?

Имена жертв они уже знали: по дороге Сэм успел покопаться на местных информационных сайтах и просмотреть связанные с делом заметки.

— Лора Хинни, пожалуйста.

Лора Хинни была последней из жертв, найденной накануне утром. Ее истерзанное тело оказалось спрятано за автобусной остановкой на севере города, и кто-то из ранних пассажиров заметил его по чистой случайности.

Коронер сверился со своими записями и, открыв один из ящиков, выдвинул полку. Застегнутый в мешок труп выглядел совсем миниатюрным.

— Сколько ей было лет? — спросил Дин, пока коронер возился с молнией.

— Тридцать четыре. Работала администратором в компьютерном клубе, не замужем, детей нет. Вы еще не читали полицейское досье? Там все это есть.

— Позже, — туманно пробормотал Дин.

— Мы хотели сначала взглянуть на тело, — добавил Сэм.

— Ну да. — Коронер отработанным движением расстегнул молнию и обнажил труп. — Глядите.

Лора Хинни выглядела еще более хрупкой и маленькой, чем, вероятно, была при жизни. Невысокая — пять футов два дюйма ростом, мысленно оценил Дин, — по-мальчишески угловатая, с простыми невыразительными чертами лица и крупной родинкой над правой бровью, она вряд ли могла рассчитывать на компанию по дороге домой, и напавшая на нее тварь не преминула этим воспользоваться. Обескровленное тело походило на похищенную из гробницы мумию. Лицо женщины оказалось нетронутым, но шею и плечи покрывали длинные порезы, словно оставленные гигантским гребнем, на запястьях виднелись синяки и ссадины. Сжатые в кулаки руки были слегка изогнуты, запечатлев последний предсмертный жест.

— То, что вы видите, — сказал коронер, — это следы побоев. Все эти раны нанесены еще при жизни. Очевидно, жертва до конца пыталась сопротивляться убийце.

— Неудивительно, — заметил Дин. — Что-то еще? Сексуальное насилие?

— Никаких признаков. Следов уколов тоже нет, в организме вообще не нашли ничего подозрительного.

— А причина смерти?

— Потеря крови, я указал это в отчете.

Сэм недоверчиво прищурился:

— От этих царапин?

— Скорее, от этих, — затянутой в перчатку рукой он приподнял волосы женщины возле левого уха и показал на четыре аккуратные тускло-красные отметины на шее: — Сонная артерия.

Сэм быстро посмотрел на Дина и, поймав его взгляд, беззвучно произнес: «Клыки». Дин молча кивнул в ответ.

— Выглядят немного необычно, — сказал он коронеру.

— Не то слово. Я бы сказал, что это напоминает укус крупной собаки или койота, но объяснить исчезновение крови не могу.

Наклонившись, Дин еще раз осмотрел смертельные отверстия. Никакого койота здесь, конечно, не было. Четкие треугольные ранки на расстоянии двух дюймов друг от друга были оставлены клыками совсем иного существа.

— Видели такое раньше, док?

— Я полагаю, вы спрашиваете не о предыдущих жертвах? — Коронер качнул головой в сторону холодильника: — Потому что у меня тут еще четыре тела с таким же узором.

— Я спрашиваю о «раньше» в смысле «совсем раньше», — уточнил Дин. — Бывало тут что-то подобное?

Коронер устало вздохнул.

— Агент, до прошлой недели самыми серьезными происшествиями в Каспере были угнанные велосипеды и потерявшиеся в супермаркете дети. Здесь не случалось убийств с тех пор, как Мэтью Брана стал шерифом, а он уже отметил двадцатую годовщину своей службы. Тихий спокойный город. Я тут плевал в потолок за деньги налогоплательщиков. И все думал, когда же меня уволят.

— А сейчас?

Склонив голову, коронер печально посмотрел на Дина поверх очков.

— Честно? Чем такое, лучше б меня уволили.

 

***

Сомнений больше не осталось, но в полицию они все-таки заехали. В небольшом помещении, набитом возбужденными людьми в форме, царил почти хаос. Все телефоны непрерывно звонили, секретарши метались, разнося кофе, очкастые стажеры остервенело стучали по клавишам компьютеров. Шериф Брана оказался на выезде, а его помощник имел настолько всклокоченный вид, что Сэм и Дин только взяли у него адреса мест преступления, а потом оставили с миром.

К вечеру они побывали на всех пяти точках списка, но не нашли ровным счетом ничего полезного. Зацепок просто не было. Жертв находили в центре и на окраине, в парках и на улицах, вблизи зданий и на расстоянии от них, утром и днем. Никакой видимой системы найти не удавалось, и это сбивало с толку еще больше.

— Как думаешь, где у них может быть гнездо? — спросил Сэм, когда они вернулись в мотель.

— Понятия не имею. Пока все это выглядит так, как будто кучке клыкастых отказали от родного дома, и они вынуждены пастись на вольных хлебах. Смотри, — Дин расстелил на столе карту города, взятую по дороге, и положил крышку от пивной бутылки на южной окраине, — вот жертва номер один, утро четверга, Леннокс авеню. Жертва номер два, — вторая крышка легла на площадь в центре, — пятница, прямо у туристического бюро. Жертва номер три, — следующая крышка опять оказалась на юге, — по соседству с первой, угол Двадцать первой и Митчелл. А четвертая вдруг на севере, там же, где и наша мисс Твигги.

— Дин… — укоризненно протянул Сэм.

— Ладно, мисс Лора Хинни. Но никакой логики, ты видишь?

— А что, она обязательно должна быть? — спросил Сэм. — По-твоему, вампиры должны охотиться строго вокруг гнезда, причем в радиусе одной мили и ни шагом дальше?

Дин упрямо покачал головой.

— Не должны. Но обычно именно так и бывает. Почему вдруг эти не такие?

Сэм ненадолго задумался. Продолжая глядеть на карту, он придвинул к себе одну из полных бутылок, с которых Дин в запале сорвал крышки.

— А ты уверен, что их несколько?

— Да.

Они оба знали, что вампиры действовали по одиночке крайне редко. Однако, даже охотясь вместе, они никогда не разбредались по округе, а выбирали один район (а иногда и одну улицу), где и подстерегали своих жертв. Именно поэтому их обычно и удавалось выследить, а затем, обнаружив гнездо, уничтожить. Местные же твари, судя по всему, ничего не знали ни о правилах, ни о трудностях охотников.

— Тогда как ты предлагаешь их искать? — спросил Сэм. — Каспер — небольшой город, но не можем же мы прочесать все улицы.

— Да это бесполезно, — вздохнул Дин, — даже если месяц будем прочесывать, все равно ничего не найдем. Вот знать бы, откуда они взялись…

— Есть версии?

— Не-а. Соскучились. Проголодались. Замерзли. Кстати… — он недовольно поморщился, — в этой комнате адски холодно. Не понимаю, как я еще не превратился в сосульку. Да и ты тоже.

— В машине есть теплые куртки. Принести тебе?

Однако Дин уже встал.

— Я сам. Заодно в багажник загляну.

На улице уже стемнело. Тусклый фонарь, подвешенный у входа в комнату, едва освещал щербатый асфальт, а когда Дин обошел машину и отрыл багажник, свет пропал совсем. Куртки еще можно было найти на ощупь, но перебирать спрятанное под фальшивым полом оружие — он решил заранее вытащить и проверить мачете — было неудобно. Выругавшись себе под нос, Дин выпрямился. Обычно через пару минут его глаза достаточно привыкали к темноте, чтобы сносно видеть, нужно было только немного подождать.

Он так и стоял, лицом к открытому багажнику и спиной к пустынной улице, когда почувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть. Должно быть, сработал его многолетний инстинкт охотника: ни шагов, ни шороха одежды, ни даже дыхания — ничего, что могло бы указать на присутствие человека, слышно не было. Человека, но не твари.

Дин резко обернулся. Двор мотеля казался тихим и безлюдным, несколько машин, припаркованных дальше, стояли на прежних местах с потушенными фарами; справа, футах в двадцати, из чьего-то окна на землю стекала тонкая полоска света.

Мачете все еще лежали где-то в багажнике, прикрепленные к поднятой крышке двойного дна, и Дин медленно завел за спину руку, надеясь дотянуться до них. Он невольно опустил глаза — всего на секунду, — и тут же невидимая тяжесть легла ему на плечо. Тварь была близко, гораздо ближе, чем он думал.

«Черт. Черт…»

— Далеко собрался?

Голос звучал почти дружелюбно и не шел ни в какое сравнение с прозрачно-желтыми глазами и характерным оскалом, обнажившим острые клыки.

— Тебя встречал, — огрызнулся Дин и, не дожидаясь продолжения, нырнул в сторону.

Рука с его плеча исчезла, но только затем, чтобы вцепиться снова, уже в шею. Пальцы вампира были ледяными, и их холод обжег Дину кожу даже сквозь воротник. Он снова присел, рванулся в сторону, попытавшись одновременно лягнуть тварь ногой. Его все еще держали, но уже только за рубашку, сухо трещавшую по швам, затем что-то холодное коснулось лица, и Дин сообразил, что его ловит другая рука вампира. Развернувшись боком, он поднял сжатые кулаки и замахнулся для удара, но в этот момент чужие руки сомкнулись у него на шее, на секунду оторвали от земли и прежде, чем Дин успел задохнуться, с силой швырнули на асфальт.

Удар ненадолго вышиб из него дух. Сначала, еще не открывая глаз, он судорожно глотал холодный воздух, и только потом, ощутив, что снова может дышать, Дин повернул голову.

До машины теперь было футов тридцать. И до оружия тоже.

«Черт!!»

Здесь было чуть светлее, неоновая вывеска мотеля мерцала голубым и розовым, оставляя на лице вампира игривые пятна. Дин смог наконец рассмотреть его — лет сорока, коренастый, с жидкой бороденкой, точь-в-точь отставной тренер по боксу. Он стоял рядом с Дином, беззаботно скрестив на груди руки, и криво улыбался.

— Вставай, красавчик, я падалью не питаюсь, — сказал он.

— Да пошел ты… — прохрипел Дин. Говорить почему-то было больно. — Сегодня у тебя разгрузочный день, приятель.

— Вот уж нет. — Вампир наклонился и, взяв за руки, легко поднял Дина с земли, а затем так же запросто прижал к глухой стене мотеля. — Так-то лучше…  — И вдруг крикнул куда-то назад: — Эй, Росс! Гляди, какая у нас тут конфетка.

«Двое, — пронеслось в голове у Дина, — мать их, двое!»

Невидимый до этого Росс выплыл из тени. Он был помоложе, высокий, лохматый, в расстегнутой байкерской куртке, и неуловимо напоминал того типа, который когда-то поил Дина своей кровью.

— В очередь, ребята, — пробормотал он, — а то меня на вас обоих не хватит… Ну, кто первый? Или, может, прокатимся до вашей уютной норки? Давайте же, пригласите меня в гости… Хоть посмотрю, как вы живете, а то я уж начал думать, что вы тут бомжуете.

— А ну заткнись, — с неожиданной злостью рявкнул первый. — Росс, давай.

— Да, Росс, — подхватил Дин, чувствуя, что предыдущей тирадой попал в цель, — давай, чего тянуть. Не согреешься, так хоть поешь.

— Заткнись! — теперь закричал уже Росс. — Заткнись, ублюдок! Чад, пусть он заткнется!

— Чад, значит, — быстро вставил Дин, — вот и познакомились. Я Дин, а мой брат Сэм, который стоит у вас за спиной, сейчас снесет на хрен ваши тупые головы.

Это был старый и почти безнадежный трюк, но каким-то чудом он сработал. Оба вампира, как по команде, повернули головы, ожидая увидеть Сэма, которого там, конечно, не было. Дин тут же воспользовался их секундным замешательством, чтобы рвануться в сторону. Выскользнув из-под руки Чада, он что было сил помчался к машине.

Его все-таки догнали, хоть и в шаге от багажника. Росс подоспел первым и заломил руки Дина назад, Чад одним мощным движением швырнул его к дверям и развернул к себе лицом.

— Знаешь, что делают с такими умниками? — прошипел он и, не дав Дину ответить, тут же продолжил: — Сейчас узнаешь.

Искаженное от ненависти лицо вампира было в считанных дюймах от лица, из оскаленной пасти мерзко разило. Дин почувствовал, что его тошнит, и невольно сглотнул. Деваться было некуда, его намертво зажали с двух сторон, распластав по машине. Второй раз фокус с Сэмом не удастся, вот если бы тот вышел сам… Не мог же он не заметить, что Дина слишком долго нет. Но оружие все еще лежало в машине, и незаметно к ней было не пробраться. «Черт, как же глупо…»

Дин еще пытался что-то придумать — отчаянно, из последних сил, — когда Росс надвинулся на него, раскрывая клыкастую пасть. Зубы мелькнули возле глаз, чуть задержались у щеки и, устрашающе клацнув, сдвинулись к уху.

От омерзения Дин зажмурился и инстинктивно отшатнулся, врезавшись затылком в крышу машины. Должно быть, это на время и спасло его: Росс впился ему в середину горла, под самым подбородком, а не левее, в область артерии.

Он почти не почувствовал боли, только все тело будто разом онемело. Дин как в тумане видел рядом лохматую голову, слышал чужое чавканье, ощущал, как что-то теплое стекает по шее, и едва осознавал, что это течет его собственная кровь.

И потому, услышав, как его зовут по имени, он решил, что уже бредит.

— Дин!

Крик повторился, и на этот раз он уже точно не был бредом. Приоткрыв глаза, Дин увидел стоящего за спинами вампиров Сэма с мачете в руке.

— Сэм?.. — Нужно было сказать что-то очень важное, но он не знал что. — Сэмми…

То, что случилось дальше, он потом с трудом смог вспомнить. Блеснувшее в воздухе лезвие мачете, рычание Чада, резкий прыжок Сэма куда-то в сторону, шипение, шум борьбы, чей-кто короткий крик…

И вдруг Росс, все это время прижимавший Дина к машине, отнял руки и, пошатнувшись, сделал шаг назад.

— Чад… — пробормотал он, держа ладонь возле рта, — Чад, он… Твою мать!..

Он вяло, как в замедленной съемке, оседал на землю, а Дин смотрел на него и не понимал, что происходит.

— Этого не может быть… — продолжал шептать Росс, — не может, Чад… Ведь он живой!

Чад выпрыгнул из-за машины. Краем глаза Дин заметил, как позади него, зажимая рукой окровавленное предплечье, поднимается с земли Сэм.

— Какого хрена, Росс?

Тот уже стоял на коленях, с явным ужасом глядя на свои руки.

— Он чем-то заражен… Я… Мне плохо, Чад… Помоги мне…

Несколько секунд Чад молча смотрел на него, словно не зная, что делать, а потом повернулся к Дину. В желтых глазах застыл панический страх.

— Говори, ублюдок. Говори, что это! Что у тебя в крови?

Собрав остатки сил, Дин выдавил кривую ухмылку:

— Может, пиво?

Взревев от бешенства, Чад ткнул его кулаком в живот, но удар почему-то вышел настолько слабым, что Дин даже не согнулся, а сам Чад чуть не упал.

— Что за... — Он вытер рот и опустил взгляд на окровавленные пальцы. — Что за хрень? Да кто они такие?!

Росс уже лежал на земле. По-видимому, силы реальные и сверхъестественные окончательно изменили ему.

— Кровь мертвеца… — еле слышно ответил он. — Так действует кровь мертвеца, а мы ее выпили!..

Чад вздрогнул, снова покачнулся, а потом вдруг сплюнул и остервенело затряс руками, словно пытаясь отряхнуть с них зараженную кровь. Он подпрыгивал и крутился на месте, продолжая отплевываться, но вскоре ноги под ним подогнулись, а тело скрутило судорогой. Так и не сумев с ней справиться, Чад рухнул на землю рядом с уже затихшим Россом.

— Ублюдки... Чертовы дохлые ублюдки! Да чтоб вас...

Закончить он не успел. Мачете Сэма со свистом рассекло воздух и с идеальной точностью ударило Чада в шею, отделяя голову. Секундой позже второй удар обезглавил Росса.

 

***

— Кровь мертвеца? Серьезно?

— Не дергай подбородком, — сказал Сэм, снимая бумажку с очередного пластыря. Рана от укуса на шее Дина уже почти не кровоточила, но была довольно глубокой, и Сэм наотрез отказался оставить ее открытой. Свое расцарапанное клыками Чада предплечье он обработал чуть раньше. — Так, еще один, и ты свободен.

Пластыри неприятно тянули кожу, и Дин поморщился.

— Всю аптечку извел?

— Почти. Ты почему сразу меня не позвал?

— А ты когда успел взять мачете? Я думал, они в машине остались.

— Ты же не спрашивал. Я еще днем взял, хотел подточить немного. — Сэм немного помолчал, потом, глядя в сторону, продолжил: — Мы ведь были мертвы, Дин. И не один раз.

— Ага. Но сейчас-то мы живы. — Дин осторожно дотронулся до заклеенной пластырями шеи и добавил: — Ну, более или менее.

— Вот именно, — сказал Сэм. — Мы более или менее живы, но никто не знает, как это изменило нашу кровь. Возможно, в ней что-то осталось... Не знаю, какие-то компоненты, которые есть и...

Дин глубоко вздохнул.

— В крови мертвецов. Понятно. — То, что сказал Сэм, весьма походило на правду, а главное, это было единственным разумным объяснением. И все же от этих слов Дину стало не по себе. — Так что, у нас теперь иммунитет? Вечная прививка от вампиризма?

— Не совсем. Ведь ты тогда был обращен, выпив их кровь.

— Меня напоили, — уточнил Дин.

— Я имел в виду, что тебя не кусали.

О том случае, когда он ненадолго превратился в вампира, Дин до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием.

— Да мне и так хватило.

Сэм мгновенно уловил его настроение и сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

— Короче, — сказал он, — видимо, от укусов мы действительно до какой-то степени защищены. Но проверять мне не хочется.

— Знаешь, мне тоже.

Дин снова потер зудящее горло и растянулся на кровати, заложив руки за голову. С этими тварями они разделались неожиданно легко, но сколько таких осталось? Он почти не сомневался, что их «прививка» сработает, вот только у жителей Каспера никаких прививок не было.

— Они жутко напряглись, когда я упомянул гнездо, — задумчиво проговорил Дин. — Тут что-то нечисто.

Сэм сунул заметно полегчавшую аптечку в сумку и обернулся. Вид у него был усталый и непривычно мрачный.

— А еще мы не знаем, сколько их здесь осталось.

— Так ты думаешь, это не конец?

— Я думаю, — медленно произнес Сэм, глядя Дину прямо в глаза, — что нам пора позвонить Бобби.


	2. Проклятое место

Несмотря на раннее утро, Бобби ответил сразу, словно давно ждал звонка, и ничуть не удивился. Его уже давно трудно было удивить.

— Что нового? — вместо приветствия спросил он.

— Нами вчера чуть не поужинали, — нарочито беззаботным тоном сообщил Сэм, и Дин сразу понял, что этот ответ был заготовлен заранее. О том, что Бобби сейчас беседует с трупом, Сэм говорить не стал. — Послушай, Бобби. Мы сейчас в Каспере, штат Вайоминг, и тут творится что-то странное.

Пока Сэм вкратце пересказывал события предыдущего дня, Дин продолжал вспоминать свой разговор (если его можно было так назвать) с вампирами. От него будто ускользало что-то важное, какая-то деталь, способная объяснить внезапную ярость тварей и их необычную охоту. С гнездом, если оно вообще было, явно что-то случилось. Может, здесь работали другие охотники, которые успели вычислить, где оно находится? Накрыли всю шайку, пока Чад и Росс совершали вечерний моцион? Как вообще ведут себя вампиры, если знают, что им некуда возвращаться? «А хрен их знает», — уныло ответил он сам себе.

Тем временем Сэм закончил свой рассказ, и из телефона снова зазвучал хрипловатый голос Бобби.

— А теперь послушайте меня, ребята. Ландер, три трупа за сутки, оборотень. Саратога, один человек мертв, другой при смерти, вампир. Ворланд, вервульфы. Ньюкасл, зомби. Уитленд, демоны. И везде есть жертвы. Неплохо, да?

— Охрененно, — с трудом пробормотал Дин. Сэм, бледный и потрясенный, не сводил взгляда с лежащего на столе телефона. — Весь Вайоминг... Весь чертов Вайоминг!

— Именно.

— И что это все значит?

— Понятия не имею. Я связался с несколькими свободными охотниками, попросил разведать обстановку на севере и востоке штата.

— Тогда мы прокатимся на юг и запад, — заявил Дин. — Ты знаешь что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, — ответил Бобби, — все в пути, еще не звонили. — Он немного помолчал, кашлянул и добавил: — Если ты хочешь знать мое мнение, то пока это выглядит так, как будто в Вайоминге разворошили гнилое гнездо, и все эти поганые твари полезли на волю.

Сэм, до этого слушавший молча, нервно потер руку.

— Бобби, может, дело как раз в этом? — спросил он.

Дин удивленно посмотрел на него.

— В чем — в этом?

— В гнезде. Если оно действительно было... Ну, может, не гнездо, а какое-то место, где они обитали, и теперь почему-то ушли?

— Как из Врат Ада?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Сэм. — Смотри, — он развернул компьютер экраном к Дину, — все города, которые перечислил Бобби, расположены вокруг Каспера. На разном расстоянии, да, но из-за гор и парков тут вообще не так много жилья.

— Врата Ада были в центре пентаграммы, — напомнил Бобби.

— Значит, тут что-то еще, — упрямо проговорил Сэм. — Не пентаграмма, а круг.

Повисла пауза. Дин смотрел на карту штата Вайоминг, Бобби на том конце провода, очевидно, был занят тем же. Предположение Сэма казалось слегка притянутым за уши, но некоторая логика в нем была.

— Вот что, — наконец нарушил молчание Бобби, — начните с Саратоги, заодно сравните с этим делом. Как доберетесь, позвоните мне оттуда.

— Ладно. — Дин уже хотел отбить звонок, как вдруг Бобби окликнул его:

— Еще кое-что.

Дину не понравился его тон.

— Да, Бобби?

— Будьте осторожны, обормоты, — ворчливо проговорил Бобби. — Ведь Сэм мне сказал не все, правда?

Сэм встревоженно посмотрел на Дина, но тот молча покачал головой: спорить с Бобби было бесполезно. Он слишком хорошо знал их обоих.

— Мы будем осторожны, Бобби, — пообещал Дин. — Как всегда.

 

***

Пока Сэм собирал вещи, Дин вышел на улицу, чтобы прогреть машину. Осеннее солнце лишь недавно встало, и воздух, и земля еще были ледяными после ночи. Весь кузов Импалы блестел от инея, словно залитый карамелью, а ключ едва удалось провернуть в замке. Дин поспешно забрался внутрь и, захлопнув дверь, завел двигатель.

В первый момент он не заметил ничего необычного, но спустя пару минут в знакомое с детства урчание мотора вклинились новые и явно посторонние звуки: под капотом что-то свистело и чиркало, становясь все громче и отчетливее. Когда к этим звукам добавился уже совсем неприятный металлический лязг, Дин не выдержал. Он вылез из машины и открыл капот.

То, что он увидел, было невозможно, немыслимо и совершенно неправдоподобно. Все трубки и пластиковые детали, которые он протирал и смазывал не меньше тысячи раз — последний из которых был накануне в Денвере, — покрывал толстый слой пыли. Ремни были в таких трещинах, что до сих пор не лопнули только чудом. Металлические части стали едва узнаваемы из-за безобразных пятен ржавчины, почти скрывших родную краску.

Двигатель выглядел так, словно его не трогали последние двадцать лет.

Онемев от ужаса, Дин смотрел на свою Детку, которая всегда могла поспорить за звание самой ухоженной машины в мире, а сейчас выглядела, как последняя рухлядь, и ничего не понимал.

Наконец опомнившись, он метнулся обратно в салон и заглушил мотор. Истлевшие ремни могли порваться в любую секунду.

«Да какого же хрена, а?..»

Он сжал виски, запустив пальцы в волосы. Видеть, во что превратилось его единственное сокровище всего за одну ночь, было невыносимо, рыжие пятна ржавчины причиняли такую боль, как будто это были ожоги на его собственной коже, трещины отдавались зудом в ладонях, словно следы от ссадин.

И он не мог даже представить, в чем было дело. Машина всю ночь простояла на парковке, ее не касались — если не считать стычки с вампирами, но даже в ней Дину досталось куда больше. Холод тоже был ни при чем, все повреждения причинило время, а не погода. Детка как будто разом состарилась, только не снаружи, а внутри.

Не вполне сознавая, что он делает, Дин приспустил рукав и принялся стирать пыль везде, куда мог дотянуться. Отходила она плохо, давно слежавшаяся, почти однородная серая масса намертво въелась в поверхности, и все же Дин тер ее так исступленно, как если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Ему стало жарко, но он не прервался, чтобы скинуть куртку, только распахнул ее и снова склонился над машиной. Несмотря на все усилия, пыль едва поддавалась: как только Дину начинало казаться, что он избавился от одного слоя, под ним тут же возникал следующий, еще более плотный.

Его рукав уже стал совсем черным, а результатов работы почти не было. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что даже если он сотрет пыль и отскребет ржавчину, то трещины все равно останутся. О том, чтобы куда-то ехать, не могло быть и речи, ремонт займет по меньшей мере пару дней, и то если повезет, и нужные детали на замену смогут прислать быстро. Сколько на это понадобится фальшивых кредиток, Дин старался не думать.

— Дин? Ты что тут... — Подойдя ближе, Сэм заглянул Дину через плечо и наконец увидел мотор. — О господи! Что случилось с машиной?!

— Не знаю.

— Выглядит кошмарно. — Сэм наклонился и потер пальцем ржавчину. — Ты когда последний раз открывал капот?

— Позавчера. — Дин пожал плечами и вытер вспотевший лоб. Шутить сил у него не осталось. — Все было в порядке. Я понятия не имею, что это... Хренов Вайоминг, говорил же я, что здесь всегда так! Прóклятое место.

— При чем тут Вайоминг?

— При том! — Дин не вполне знал, что имеет в виду, но желание свалить на кого-нибудь (или что-нибудь) вину за испорченную машину оказалось сильнее. — Ты понимаешь, что мы тут застряли? Она, — он кивнул на машину, — не то что до Саратоги, она и до сервиса вряд ли доедет. Мы зависли тут хрен знает на сколько, Сэм, а пока я буду ремонтировать Детку, твари расползутся по всему штату!

Сэм неуверенно обернулся. Он явно хотел сказать что-то ободряющее, но не мог сообразить что. В конце концов он вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Дин, успокойся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Есть автобусы...

— Автобусы?! — взорвался Дин. — Ты еще самолет, мать его, предложи!

— Я бы предложил, — кисло усмехнулся Сэм, — но тебе повезло, здесь нет аэропорта.

 

***

Бобби Дин позвонил сам. Объяснение вышло путаным, но главное он сказал: в Саратогу они ехать пока не могут. И неизвестно, когда смогут.

Весь разговор Сэм стоял рядом, готовый вмешаться, если Дина слишком занесет при упоминании происшествия с Деткой. Бобби, однако, новость воспринял довольно спокойно и сказал, что отправит на юг кого-то еще.

— А машину тебе сделают, не так уж все страшно, — закончил он, — это же мелочевка, а не кузов. Починят, будет как новая.

— Угу, — мрачно отозвался Дин. Вид у него по-прежнему был совершенно убитый.

— Сэм, а ты помоги ему, слышишь? Один он неделю провозится.

— Конечно, Бобби, — быстро ответил Сэм и с облегчением первый повесил трубку.

Поиск нужных запчастей занял почти всю первую половину дня. Заказывать пришлось такое количество деталей, что к концу списка Сэм почувствовал, как у него вскипает мозг. К счастью, разговоры с сервисами Дин взял на себя.

Нажав в последний раз кнопку «оформить заказ», Сэм устало откинулся на спинку стула и потер глаза.

— Слушай, — осторожно начал он, — раз уж мы все равно остались в Каспере, может, нам еще поискать здесь?

Дин в ответ едва повернул голову.

— Что именно?

— Разоренное гнездо, о котором говорил Бобби.

Дин не ответил. Все с тем же отрешенным видом он глядел в окно, за которым начинал накрапывать дождик, и щурил глаза.

— Твари лезут по всему штату, — наконец сказал он.

— Да, но откуда? Я думаю, мы могли бы...

Его прервал телефонный звонок. Номер был незнакомый.

— Агент Вилсон? Редвелл, коронер округа Натрона. Мы встречались с вами вчера.

Сэм вспомнил, что они тогда так и не спросили фамилию коронера, но голос он узнал.

— Слушаю вас, — ответил он. — Новая жертва?

Он очень не хотел услышать «да». Коронер кашлянул в трубку.

— Не такая, — сказал он. — У меня на столе лежит совершенно невредимое и абсолютно мертвое тело. Я подумал, вы захотите взглянуть.

Сэм уже открыл было рот, чтобы согласиться, но осекся, вспомнив о машине.

— Мы сейчас далеко, — туманно ответил он, покосившись на Дина, — не знаю, когда освободимся. Вы можете рассказать по телефону? Хотя бы в общих чертах.

— Могу и не в общих, — Редвелл тихо хмыкнул, — потому что рассказывать особенно нечего. Мужчина, белый, сорок пять лет. Причину смерти установить не удается. Ни внешних, ни внутренних повреждений у него нет. Вообще нет, агент, понимаете?

Сэм не понимал, точнее, не понимал наверняка, а вот допустить мог запросто.

— Возможно, вы что-то не заметили?

— Я сделал все тесты, все анализы, прогнал через все аппараты, что у нас есть, но все в норме, — раздраженно ответил Редвелл, уязвленный недоверием. — Я с шести утра стою над этим трупом и ничего не вижу. Если бы этот человек не был мертв, я бы сказал, что он отличается отменным здоровьем и просто спит.

«Интересно, что за тварь оставляет за собой такие идеальные трупы», — невольно подумал Сэм, а вслух спросил:

— Личность установили?

— Сразу. Его привезли из дома, почтальон нашел тело на лужайке. Джон Р. Мейсон, Мейпл-стрит, 1655.

Сэм быстро вбил адрес в поиск. От мотеля до Мейпл-стрит было от силы полторы мили. Можно и пройтись.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, — я свяжусь с вами позже.

 

***

Дом на Мейпл-стрит оказался одноэтажным и довольно безликим, хотя явно содержался в порядке. Над пустующей подъездной дорожкой нависал огромный раскидистый вяз, трава вокруг была тщательно скошена. От чего бы ни скончался Джон Р. Мейсон, хозяином он был хорошим.

Дин без труда вскрыл простой замок, и они вошли внутрь. Осмотр занял не больше четверти часа: гостиная, две спальни, небольшая кухня — дом, каких тысячи. Никаких следов вторжения или борьбы, даже тонкий коврик на полу был аккуратно расправлен. У входа на резной полочке стопкой лежали газеты. Вытащив одну, Сэм с сомнением повертел ее в руках.

— Номер за прошлый четверг. Зачем он их хранил?

— Медленно читает.

— Да, но кому нужны новости через неделю? — спросил Сэм. — С тех пор прислали еще три выпуска.

Он снова прошел в кухню и, открыв холодильник, посмотрел на упаковки с продуктами. Ничего свежее конца октября там не оказалось. Само по себе это было не так уж странно — товары с истекающим сроком годности часто продавали со скидкой, — но в сочетании со старыми газетами начинало вызывать подозрения. Сэм открыл наугад несколько ящиков, машинально пересчитал столовые приборы. Мусорное ведро было пустым.

— Какой образцовый гражданин, — саркастично заметил Дин, — сначала вынес мусор и только потом умер.

— И как-то слишком вылизано для холостяцкого дома. Даже телевизора нет.

Дин брезгливо поморщился.

— Знаю я таких. На вид сама скромность, а подвал забит порнухой.

При этих словах Сэм застыл на месте. Подвал был единственным помещением, которое они еще не осмотрели.

Вход на маленькую лестницу был открыт, обитая светлой фанерой дверь даже не запиралась. Дин по привычке зажег фонарь и начал спускаться, но через несколько шагов остановился перед другой дверью, железной и основательной.

— А здесь уже кто-то побывал.

Дверь была только прикрыта, навесной замок со спиленной дужкой валялся под последней ступенькой. Дин вытащил пистолет и, подняв фонарь, толкнул дверь вперед. Сэм шагнул вслед за ним.

Подвал оказался небольшим, довольно чистым, с голыми бетонными стенами и крошечным окошком у самого потолка. В дальнем углу были сложены коробки из «Хоум Депо», лопаты и ящики с инструментами, возле двери стоял старомодный деревянный сундук. Присев перед ним на корточки, Сэм взял у Дина фонарь и посветил на крышку.

Гладко обтесанное дерево выглядело старым, но целым, на железных петлях висел миниатюрный замок. Ни на самом замке, ни вокруг треугольной замочной скважины Сэм не заметил ни единой царапины. Больше из любопытства, чем в надежде что-то найти, он повернул замок глухой стороной наружу и направил на него луч фонаря.

Темный металл неожиданно блеснул у него в руке — поверхность замка не была гладкой, на ней имелся четкий выпуклый рисунок: два треугольника, один перевернут и вписан в другой, заключенные в двойной круг.

Так выглядели енохианские символы.


	3. Сундук мертвеца

Дин вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма, но тот покачал головой:

— Не знаю, что это. А компьютер остался в мотеле. — Он на секунду задумался и вдруг добавил: — Но у меня есть одна идея.

Сэм вытащил телефон и, придерживая замок одной рукой, другой навел на него камеру. Щелкнула вспышка, и через секунду на экране появилось вполне различимое изображение странного знака.

— Переводчик Гугл знает енохианский?

— Нет, — сказал Сэм, — но кое-кто другой знает.

Он быстро перелистал контакты и, выбрав один, прицепил к сообщению фотографию. Потом нажал на кнопку «отправить» и в освободившейся строке дописал:

_Привет, Кас_

_Что означает этот символ?_

Ответ пришел мгновенно.

_Где вы?_

— Сукин сын, — выругался Дин, — так трудно просто ответить?

— Погоди, может, еще ответит, — сказал Сэм и напечатал в окошке сообщение:

_Каспер, Вайоминг_

Телефон тихо пискнул, подтвердив отправку. Дин и Сэм выжидательно уставились на экран. В последние месяцы с Кастиэлем они виделись нечасто, тот  пропадал то на Небесах, то вообще неизвестно где. Временами Дин уже начинал думать, что ангелы решили наконец оставить их в покое (и он бы не особенно возражал, потому что ничем хорошим для него их задания не оканчивались), однако Кас обычно являлся, когда его звали. После истории с Фениксом своих помощниц он больше не присылал.

Тем временем экран телефона моргнул и высветил ответ:

_Сейчас_

И сразу вслед за ним пришел следующий:

_Ничего не трогайте_

— Чудесно, — протянул Дин. — Спорим, что он сейчас гуглит.

И в тот же момент он услышал за спиной знакомый шорох.

— Моя память хранит в несколько тысяч раз больше сведений, чем Интернет, Дин, — заявил Кас, подходя к сундуку.

— И тебе привет, — пробормотал Дин, с трудом прикусив язык, чтобы не напомнить о полнейшем невежестве Каса в отношении современной массовой культуры. Впрочем, и не только массовой.

— Спасибо, что прилетел, — дружелюбно вставил Сэм, направляя фонарь на сундук. — Ты знаешь, что это?

Нахмурив брови, Кас нагнулся и внимательно посмотрел на замок.

— Конечно.

Ответив, он снова замолчал, и Дин невольно закатил глаза: иногда Кас мог вывести из себя кого угодно. Заметив это, Сэм подал ему незаметный знак рукой.

— И? — мягко спросил он. Дин не видел сейчас лица брата, но был уверен, что на нем застыло то фирменное выражение, которое всегда работало безотказно. — Что это за треугольники, Кас?

— Это Криос. — Кас опустился на колени и поднял руки, как будто примериваясь к замку. На лице его было все то же сосредоточенное выражение, раскрытые ладони неподвижно замерли над крышкой сундука.

— Отмычку дать? — спросил его Дин.

— Нет. — Он вдруг убрал руки и поднялся. — Как вы нашли это?

— В этом доме жил человек, который внезапно скончался, — объяснил Сэм. — Коронер не смог определить причину смерти и позвонил нам.

Кас еще сильнее свел брови и медленно кивнул.

— Значит, Криос исчез. Мы подозревали это.

«Мы» могло означать только одно. Ангелы уже что-то знали об этом деле, но, как всегда, и не подумали ничего сказать. Отстранив Сэма, Дин шагнул вперед.

— Слушай, Кас, это очень круто, что ты в курсе, но раз уж мы нашли эту штуковину, может, расскажешь и нам тоже?

Кас обернулся, и в свете фонарей Дин заметил, что его непроницаемое лицо наконец немного смягчилось.

— Конечно. — Он посмотрел на Сэма, потом снова на Дина и продолжил: — Вероятно, я должен объяснить вам, кто такой Криос. Криос был одним из титанов, очень древним божеством. Изначально он был связан со стихиями и природными явлениями, а позднее, после того, как его вместе с другими титанами низвергли, Криос получил особую миссию. Он стал своего рода стражем, защитником, охраняющим Землю от темных сил, в том числе от чудовищ и демонов. Он не способен противостоять им сам, поскольку лишен силы, но может сообщить об этом на Небеса и призвать нас на помощь.

— На всей земле? — спросил Сэм.

— Да. Криос обладает множеством сущностей, действующих независимо и удаленных друг от друга, поэтому он способен контролировать огромные территории. Его власть есть даже там, где не живут люди. Однако, если одно из его обличий — или сосудов, если хотите, — подвергнется нападению, то защита ослабнет везде. У нас есть основания полагать, что именно это здесь и произошло.

Все постепенно вставало на свои места. Ловушка для демонов, в незапамятные времена построенная в Вайоминге Сэмюэлем Кольтом и частично разрушенная во время схватки с Азазелем, уже не могла удержать нечисть под контролем, и на ее место пришел Криос. Очевидно, все шло неплохо по меньшей мере несколько последних лет, пока кто-то (или что-то) не взял его в оборот. Криос исчез — или умер, если верить коронеру из Каспера, — и безнаказанные твари тут же полезли на свободу. Вот почему они были как потерянные, подумал Дин. Они и в самом деле просто появились из ниоткуда и начали бросаться на все, что движется, как выпущенные после долгого тюремного срока заключенные. Чертов цирк.

— Но в ангельский «911» он позвонить успел, так? — спросил он.

Кас слегка поморщился.

— Не совсем. Мы получили странный сигнал, довольно слабый и смутно похожий на тревогу, но не смогли определить его источник.

— Новости смотрите, — посоветовал Дин. — Тут уже неделю все на ушах стоят.

— Стоять на ушах невозможно, — с серьезным видом возразил Кас. — Они не способны выдержать вес человека.

Дин безнадежно махнул рукой. Не будь его настроение таким паршивым, он бы даже рассмеялся.

— Итак, нечисть в загуле, весь штат, а может, и весь мир, под угрозой, Криос неизвестно где. Чудесно, — подвел он итог. Секунду подумав, он добавил: — И скорее всего он мертв.

— Нет, — покачал головой Кас, — Криос бессмертен. Почти бессмертен, если быть точным. Он погибнет, если все его сущности будут уничтожены, а это пока не так. — Продолжая говорить, Кас обошел подвал, напряженно вглядываясь в темные углы, и вдруг уверенно сказал: — Здесь были демоны.

— Но серой не пахнет, — заметил Сэм.

— Не сейчас... Раньше. Я чувствую следы их присутствия, ошибки быть не может.

— И что это значит? — спросил Дин. — На вид тут все в порядке. Ни следов крови, ничего. Что же, этот Криос, или как его там, просто вышел прогуляться с демонами под ручку?

Остановившись посреди подвала, Кас помолчал, прежде чем ответить. Казалось, он сам сомневался в том, что собирается сказать, и нарочно тянул время.

— Думаю, он похищен и где-то спрятан.

Дин быстро обдумал его слова. Если Криос и в самом деле выполнял только роль сторожа, его способности, пусть даже магические, вряд ли могли помочь в открытой схватке с демонами. Звучало правдоподобно, хотя лучше бы сила, с помощью которой их удерживали взаперти, больше походила на зазубренный нож, а не на детские рисунки с треугольниками.

— А тот труп? — спросил Дин.

— Когда сущность Криоса покидает свой сосуд, со стороны это действительно выглядит как смерть. Криос не возвращает к жизни человека, в котором жил, как это делают ангелы. — Кас немного помедлил. — Однако, если сущность вселяется в тело снова, то человек оживает.

— Тогда надо предупредить Редвелла, — сказал Сэм и тут же нахмурился: — Кас, а как человек может ожить после вскрытия?

Вместо ответа Кас перевел многозначительный взгляд на Дина и быстро отвернулся. Он так ничего и не сказал, но понять, что он имеет в виду, было несложно: вероятно, после Ада люди представляли собой еще менее целостную картину, чем труп после вскрытия, и все же они возвращались. По крайней мере те двое, что сейчас были здесь. Как и всегда, Дину не хотелось развивать эту тему, и он спросил:

— Ты знаешь, где его искать?

— Нет.

Плохо, подумал Дин, вот это очень плохо. Искать сущность древнего божества по всему штату Вайоминг без хоть какой-нибудь зацепки они будут до второго пришествия.

— Ладно, а сундук? Ты можешь его открыть?

— Охранный знак Криоса имеет особую силу, она неподвластна никому, — Кас едва заметно вздохнул, — даже ангелам.

 

***

Полчаса спустя они снова сидели в комнате мотеля, уже втроем, и изучали разложенную на столе карту. Сэм уже сбился со счета, сколько раз он переводил взгляд с зеленого пятна Бриджер Титон на Тандер Бэйзин и Медсин Боу, мысленно вычерчивая неровный круг, соединяющий города с нечистью. Он хорошо помнил, как когда-то Бобби рисовал между заброшенных церквей пентаграмму Кольта, запирающую Врата Ада. Это было пять лет назад, а казалось, что с тех пор прошла вечность. Если учесть, что они с Дином пережили с тех пор, в каком-то смысле так оно и было.

— Могли они оставить его в Каспере? — спросил он.

— Это вряд ли, — бросил Дин, открывая себе пиво. По дороге в мотель Сэм предложил ему остановиться у кафе, но, говоря по правде, есть им обоим не хотелось. Во время такой охоты, как сейчас, они обычно забывали обо всем. — На их месте я бы уехал.

— Куда?

— Да куда угодно, лишь бы подальше и где никого нет. — Дин качнул головой в сторону карты: — Тут весь штат такой.

Сэм еще раз уныло глянул на карту. Названия редких городов он уже знал почти наизусть. Криос мог быть в любом из них — как и в любом из городов другого штата, страны и мира.

— А то старое ковбойское кладбище? Помнишь?..

— Еще бы, — хмуро кивнул Дин, — разве забудешь его... Но прятать стража Ада во Вратах Ада — это как-то пошло, тебе не кажется? К тому же на этот раз монстры ползут откуда угодно, но не оттуда. Может, там до сих пор что-то осталось... Защита или что-то в этом роде.

При этих словах Кастиэль поднял голову от карты и посмотрел на них.

— Одна из церквей, обозначающих угол пентаграммы, точно была разрушена, — сказал он. — Защиты там больше нет, Дин.

Дин задумчиво повозил донышком бутылки по столу.

— Тогда и демонов ничто не держит вокруг, ведь так? Раньше они не могли даже пересечь железную дорогу, а теперь могут хоть на поезде туда въехать. Причем первым классом. — Он замолчал и вдруг стукнул кулаком по колену: — Черт, если б не машина, уже бы сгоняли туда и узнали наверняка. Сидим тут, как идиоты...

Сэм с сочувствием посмотрел на него, а Кастиэль удивленно приподнял брови:

— А что случилось с машиной?

Дин молча отставил свое пиво и, поднявшись, направился к двери. Он был явно не в силах рассказывать все это еще раз. Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Сэм вполголоса объяснил Кастиэлю, что произошло. Тот слушал очень тихо, а потом спросил:

— Где вы были до Каспера, Сэм?

— В Денвере, там было небольшое дело с ведьмой. А что?

Кастиэль на мгновение задумался.

— Она не могла незаметно подкинуть вам что-то?

Сэм ошеломленно уставился на него.

— Что? Ты думаешь, это...

Картина в доме ведьмы вдруг будто ожила у него перед глазами. Прощальные угрозы, заплаканное старушечье лицо с умоляющим взглядом — и Дин, стоящий почти вплотную к ведьме с блокнотом в руке. В тот момент они находились так близко, что ей ничего не стоило незаметно сунуть ему что-нибудь в карман.

«Черт подери!»

Не сговариваясь, они выскочили на улицу. Дин сидел на багажнике Импалы и смотрел в серое небо.

— Дин! Та ведьма в Денвере! Ты помнишь, что она делала?

Услышав встревоженный голос Сэма, Дин резко опустил голову.

— Да ерунду какую-то... — неуверенно пробормотал он. — Цветы, что ли, засыхали.

— Ага, и еще гравий, помнишь? Соседи жаловались, что весь гравий с подъездных дорожек был раскидан по траве.

Дин кивнул, все еще непонимающе глядя на Сэма.

— И?

— Все, что она делала, могло бы сделать время, просто гораздо медленнее. — Подойдя к Дину, Сэм тронул его за плечо: — Ну? Не понимаешь? Это колдовство, Дин, колдовство той ведьмы. Импала не могла постареть так внезапно.

Дин сощурился и чуть приоткрыл рот, как всегда делал, сталкиваясь с чем-то неожиданным. Он наконец понял.

— Открой капот, Дин, — сказал ему Кастиэль. И, когда его просьбу выполнили, спросил: — В Денвере ты был в этой же одежде?

— Да.

Кастиэль склонился над двигателем и внимательно осмотрел все детали, словно не замечая, что они так испорчены. Вдруг он резко протянул вперед руку и вытащил откуда-то снизу, из-под сплетения трубок и шлангов, небольшой тряпичный мешочек, перевязанный пучком засохшей травы. Точно такие же сгорели на заднем дворе денверской ведьмы.

Сэм забрал у Кастиэля мешочек, бросил на землю и поджег. Дин, явно потрясенный, молча наблюдал за его действиями. Когда на месте зловредного предмета осталась лишь дымящаяся горстка пепла, он поднял глаза и криво усмехнулся:

— Знаешь что, Сэм, если у меня еще раз будет приступ этой чертовой сентиментальности, пожалуйста, дай мне как следует по голове.


	4. Дьявольские Ворота

Вопреки ожиданиям Дина, с уничтожением мешочка последствия колдовства никуда не делись. Вернуть деталям прежний вид было не под силу даже ангелу, о чем тот и сказал, сопроводив признание своим обычным «мне очень жаль». Импала по-прежнему оставалась не пригодной к делу.

— Старая карга, это же надо было так не вовремя нам подгадить! — в сердцах бросил Дин, захлопнув капот.

— Скажи спасибо, что эта дрянь тогда выпала у тебя из кармана, а то еще неизвестно, в каком состоянии был бы ты сам, — не удержался от замечания Сэм.

Дин только скривился в ответ.

— Ну ничего, мы обещали вернуться, и мы вернемся, — наконец пробормотал он, — и чертова миссис Даутфайр заплатит по всем счетам, причем с процентами.

— Вы хотите попасть обратно в Денвер? — вдруг спросил Кастиэль.

Дин недоуменно посмотрел на него, и его мрачное лицо неожиданно просветлело.

— Кас… Слушай, точно, ты же можешь перенести нас! Всего триста миль, и время менять не нужно… Можешь?

Сэм с трудом поверил своим ушам. Неужели Дин говорил это всерьез? Отомстить ведьме, конечно, хотелось, но срываться с места в разгаре расследования — это было слишком даже для него.

— Это терпит, Дин, — сквозь зубы проговорил он, — у нас есть дело, и…

— И мы все равно не знаем, как его решить, — отрезал Дин. Он смотрел на Сэма с тем же непрошибаемым упрямством во взгляде, которое способно было с легкостью завести в Ад и обратно. Сэм прекрасно знал этот взгляд. — Ни Криоса, ни следов, ни демонов. У нас сейчас вообще ничего нет, Сэм! Так что изменится, если мы на полчаса слетаем в Денвер? Честное слово, у меня так не чесались руки со встречи с Трикстером. — Словно в доказательство, Дин потер друг об друга ладони и снова обратился к Кастиэлю: — Так что, ты перенесешь нас?

Тот слегка склонил набок голову.

— Найти Криоса важнее, Дин.

— Уже бегу, только скажи куда, — раздраженно отозвался Дин. — Ты не знаешь, я не знаю, Сэмми тоже не знает. Заделаемся диггерами и будем копать по всему Вайомингу?

Кастиэль, казалось, колебался.

— Всего полчаса, Кас, — негромко повторил Дин. — Туда и обратно, как Хоббит. Ну?

— Хорошо, — сказал наконец Кастиэль. — Хорошо, я перенесу вас ровно на полчаса. Через тридцать одну минуту я верну вас сюда, закончили вы или нет.

Такое уже бывало, вспомнил Сэм, и тогда они успели.

— Договорились. — Дин выпрямился и, убедившись, что пистолет торчит у него за поясом, приготовился закрыть глаза. — Сэм?

 

***

Ведьма глядела на них так, словно увидела привидения. Стоя посреди своей гостиной в цветочно-розовых тонах, она хлопала округлившимися глазами и беззвучно что-то шептала. Охотников она явно не ждала.

Дин вытащил пистолет и снял его с предохранителя.

— Свое последнее слово ты уже сказала, — заявил он. — Небеса не могут ждать.

Ведьма вздрогнула и отшатнулась. Сэм тут же шагнул к ней, не давая сбежать, но ведьма только вскинула руки, сжав ладони, как в молитве.

— Стойте! — закричала она. — Умоляю вас, подождите, не стреляйте! Не убивайте меня! Я сделаю все что угодно, только не убивайте меня, пожалуйста! — Она не отрываясь смотрела на Дина. — Клянусь, сэр, все что угодно, все, что только в моих силах!.. Любые заклинания, любое колдовство... Могу найти то, что вам нужно, могу помочь избавиться от врагов... Пожалуйста!!

Дин уже держал палец на курке, готовый спустить его, но слова ведьмы остановили его.

— А ну-ка, повтори.

Ведьма еще раз моргнула и забормотала снова:

— Я сказала, что сделаю все... Заколдую, спрячу, найду...

— Стоп. — Дин сделал шаг вперед и, схватив ведьму за плечо, приставил дуло пистолета к ее подбородку. — Найдешь, значит? Ладно, сейчас проверим.

— Дин... — вмешался Сэм, подозрительно глядя на него, — Дин, она ведьма! Мы же говорили...

— Погоди. — Дин слегка нажал на пистолет, заставив ведьму откинуть назад голову. Рядом с ним она казалась совсем маленькой, седая голова едва доходила до плеча. — Так, ну давай, найди мне, где сейчас находится Джон Р. Мейсон. — Он чуть повернул голову и подмигнул Сэму: — Пусть попробует.

Сэм смотрел на все это с явным неодобрением. В глубине души Дин его понимал: игры с ведьмой были рискованными, никто не мог поручиться, что она сотворит именно то заклинание, которое обещала.

И все же искушение было слишком велико.

— Джон Р. Мейсон, — повторил Дин. — Даю минуту, потом стреляю.

Ведьма едва заметно кивнула — насколько позволял пистолет у горла — и на секунду прикрыла глаза. Когда она открыла их вновь, зрачков уже не было видно, глаза застилала непрозрачная белая муть. Несколько мгновений ведьма стояла совершенно неподвижно, устремив свой невидящий взгляд вверх, затем очень медленно, словно выходя из транса, опустила веки.

— Уайлдкэт Роуд, 6550, — прошептала она. — Каспер, штат Вайоминг.

Это был адрес офиса коронера, и Дин сразу же вспомнил его.

— Но с ним что-то не в порядке, — добавила ведьма, — было очень плохо видно.

«Действительно, не в порядке, — невольно подумал Дин, — он всего-навсего труп». Он быстро глянул на Сэма — тот смотрел на ведьму, в замешательстве приподняв брови. Местонахождение трупа было определено верно, но его они знали и так. Должно быть, покинув тело Мейсона, сущность Криоса перестала отзываться и на это имя.

Ведьма с надеждой подняла глаза на Дина:

— Что-нибудь еще?

Несколько секунд Дин молча смотрел на нее, размышляя, что делать. В конце концов, решил он, этот способ ничуть не хуже любого другого.

— Найди мне Криоса.

 

***

Сэм увеличил карту до максимума и включил комбинированный режим отображения в трехмерном виде. Расколотый надвое горный хребет торчал посреди бескрайней равнины, как парусник в океане.

— Да ты шутишь, — усмехнулся Дин, в очередной раз посмотрев на адресную строчку. — Дьявольские Ворота! У монстров так хреново с фантазией?

— Ворота Дьявола расположены на шоссе 220 между Алковой и Мадди Гэп, на месте старой тропы переселенцев. Эти скалы хорошо видны с дороги, и близко к ним никто не подходит, — быстро объяснил Сэм. — Там просто нечего делать, а сфотографировать можно и из машины. Идеальное укрытие.

Дин недовольно нахмурился.

— Ага, еще и попробуй подберись к нему. Все как на ладони на несколько миль вокруг. Придется ждать ночи. — Он обернулся: — Кас, ты... У тебя хватит сил на еще один небольшой перелет? Внутренний рейс, только ручная кладь и все такое?

Не говоря ни слова, Кастиэль подошел к столу. На карту он даже не взглянул.

— Я уже говорил, что такие перемещения отнимают у нас значительную часть сил, — ровным голосом произнес он, и Сэму показалось, что за этим показным спокойствием кроется тревога. — Перенести вас я смогу, но не уверен, что сумею помочь потом.

— Как тогда, в семьдесят восьмом? — вспоминая, прищурился Дин. — Но здесь ведь только расстояние, не время?

Кастиэль поджал губы и отвел взгляд.

— Это будет второй раз за день, — тихо сказал он.

— Тогда, может, подождем до завтра? — предложил Сэм. — Это поможет, Кас?

Тот не ответил. Сэм догадывался, о чем он думает: по словам Бобби, которому они позвонили, вернувшись из Денвера, охотникам удалось справиться с демонами на севере и востоке, но юг и запад штата по-прежнему оставались без защиты. Каждый день, даже каждый час промедления, мог привести к новым жертвам. Даже те вампиры в Саратоге, самая неопасная теперь разновидность нечисти, все еще разгуливали на свободе. Сэм понимал, что ждать нельзя, и все же не хотел слишком давить на Кастиэля: без своих ангельских сил он действительно мало чем мог бы им помочь.

Дин тоже ждал ответа.

— Серьезно, дружище, ты не обязан... — неуверенно произнес он. — Давай мы сами? Ты только забрось нас в эту чертову дыру.

Кастиэль резко вскинул голову. Последнее замечание Дина, казалось, разрешило его сомнения.

— Это слишком опасно, — твердо сказал он. — Криоса охраняют демоны, одни вы не пройдете.

— Так ты с нами?

— Конечно.

Услышав его ответ, Сэм лишь вздохнул, а Дин довольно улыбнулся:

— Чудесно. Команда свободной воли снова в деле.

 

***

Вблизи Дьявольские Ворота выглядели еще внушительнее, чем на фотографиях. Горная гряда высотой под четыреста футов была словно разрублена топором, оставившим в камнях узкий треугольный проем, едва способный вместить машину. Дороги там, впрочем, все равно не было, со стороны равнины был виден лишь мелкий ручей, каменистый исток которого терялся где-то в глубине ущелья. Ни людей, ни тем более демонов вокруг видно не было.

Дин очень надеялся, что заклинание геолокации денверской ведьмы сработало точно.

После недолгого совещания, которое они устроили в ожидании темноты, было решено атаковать предположительное укрытие с двух сторон сразу: Дин и Сэм должны были подкрасться со стороны ручья, где было легче остаться незамеченными среди нагромождения камней, а Кас сначала прикроет их путь, потом займет позицию с другой стороны ущелья, чтобы демоны не ускользнули со своей добычей. Дьявольские Ворота имели конфигурацию совершенной ловушки, однако и из нее был выход.

Разложив между коленей сумки, Сэм перебирал и готовил оружие, Дин кутался в куртку, Кас стоял чуть в стороне, прислонившись спиной к большому валуну. Его светлый плащ сверкал в сумерках, как неоновая вывеска.

— Уверен, что не хочешь остаться с нами? — уже, наверное, в пятый раз спросил его Дин.

— Я буду полезнее там.

«Упрямый ты сукин сын».

— А как у тебя с силами? Осталось еще ангельское топливо?

— Осталось.

Сказать Дину было больше нечего, и он умолк.

Вокруг быстро темнело. Солнце уже скрылось за горой, последние розоватые отблески сменились равномерной серой пеленой, на фоне которой проем Дьявольских Ворот стал едва различим.

Они выдвинулись, когда на небе зажглась первая звезда. Дин и Сэм с ножами в руках и дробовиками, заряженными солью, за плечами шли первыми, Кас держался сзади. По совету Дина свой плащ он все-таки оставил у камня.

До горы оставалось не больше двух сотен футов. Несмотря на темноту, их движущиеся силуэты все же были слишком заметны, и Дин невольно пригнулся к земле. Сердце, словно отвечая торопливым шагам, билось все чаще, правая рука, сжимавшая нож, стала влажной. Перекинув его в левую, Дин быстро вытер ладонь о штанину. Он был почти уверен, что демоны уже заметили их присутствие, хотя и ничем не обнаружили своего.

— Где же вы прячетесь, твари... — еле слышно прошептал он. — Давайте, чешите сюда...

Скала была все ближе, ее неровные складчатые края уже нависали над их головами. Еще через несколько шагов они наконец полностью скрылись в тени.

— Дин, — Сэм тихо коснулся его руки, — а где Кас?

Дин завертел головой, вглядываясь в темноту, но ничего не увидел. Кас исчез.

— Может, перелетел на ту сторону?

— Не предупредив?

Вопрос безответно повис в воздухе. Дин понятия не имел, куда подевался Кас, и, что было значительно хуже, не представлял, как его теперь позвать.

Они с Сэмом остались вдвоем.

Подняв оружие, они двинулись вперед. Мелкая галька по берегам ручья мягко хрустела под ботинками, и в полной тишине звук казался оглушающе, предательски громким. Дин наугад отступил в сторону — фонарей они не зажигали и шли на ощупь, — туда, где, как он помнил, у подножия скал росла жидкая трава. Шаги сразу стали тише. Сэм, сообразив, в чем дело, последовал за ним.

Они бесшумно обогнули несколько уступов, вырубленных в скалах ветром и временем. Тихое журчание ручья постепенно стихало позади, и Дин понял, что они, вероятно достигли примерно середины ущелья. Если они ничего найдут на ближайших тридцати футах, подумал он, дальше им придется карабкаться по камням.

И в эту секунду, словно в ответ на его мысли, где-то справа скалу озарила вспышка света.

— Вот они.

Три темные фигуры одновременно поднялись навстречу Сэму и Дину, заслоняя угасавший свет спинами, и шагнули вперед. Они шли рядом, плечом к плечу, будто сошедшие с книжных страниц деревянные солдаты. Дин не видел их глаз, но он и так знал, какого они цвета. Демоны.

— Ну, и кто из вас Оззи? — ухмыльнулся он, но тут скала вдруг вспыхнула снова, и Дин невольно перевел на нее взгляд.

На скале, футах в пяти над землей, висела человеческая фигура.

Человек, распятый на манер Витрувианского, был прикован к камням за запястья и лодыжки, на его шее виднелся деревянный ошейник. Несмотря на чудовищную позу, он почему-то не провисал под собственной тяжестью, а оставался в положении безупречной звезды, как будто лежал на земле. Голова его была опущена, лицо скрывалось в тени. Ничего, кроме нижнего белья, на нем не было.

— Криос, — выдохнул Дин. — Криос!

Прикованный человек не ответил и не шевельнулся, но Дин был уверен, что не ошибся. Они все-таки нашли его, оставалось только разобраться с демонами.

Сэм бросился на них первым, замахиваясь ножом для удара и выигрывая для Дина драгоценные секунды. Шарахнул выстрел дробовика, заряд соли рассыпался по одной из фигур, точно первый снег. Демон вздрогнул и остановился, и Дин щедро плеснул ему в лицо из фляги, которую уже держал наготове. Дико взвыв, демон повалился на землю, прижимая руки к плавящейся коже. Дин вонзил нож ему в грудь и сквозь клубы черного дыма кинулся на помощь Сэму.

Заметив его, один из демонов развернулся и выставил вперед ладонь. Дина тут же взметнуло в воздух и с жуткой силой швырнуло в скалу. Уже падая, он чудом успел увернуться от костра, разведенного внизу, пламя опалило волосы и едва не перекинулось на одежду. Ослепленный ярким светом и падением, несколько мучительно долгих первых секунд он не видел ничего, только слышал, как где-то по ту сторону костра дерется Сэм.

— Держись! — крикнул он.

Демон не парализовал его, Дин все еще мог двигаться. С трудом поднявшись на дрожащие ноги, он переступил огонь. Сэм был совсем близко, но один из демонов уже держал его за горло, другой подходил все ближе.

Ножа сейчас было не найти, и Дин в отчаянии выхватил из костра горящую корягу. Роняя искры, он рванулся вперед. Под натиском двух демонов Сэм уже опустился на колени, из последних сил держась прямо, и Дин понял, что еще мгновение, и рука демона отправит его брата в лучшем случае в полет, а в худшем — сразу на тот свет.

Дикая ярость придала ему сил. Заорав как безумный, он бросился на демона сзади и с размаха опустил корягу ему на голову. Горящее дерево не могло причинить твари сильного вреда, могло только отвлечь. На это Дин и надеялся, потому что больше надеяться было не на что.

Демон обернулся так спокойно, будто его не огрели бревном, а дружески похлопали по плечу. Затем так же невозмутимо он шевельнул рукой, и Дин рухнул, как подкошенный, а коряга, вырвавшись из его руки, отлетела на дюжину футов. В том месте, куда она упала, мгновенно вспыхнула сухая трава, окружая Дина и стоящего рядом с ним демона полосой огня.

Только тогда Дин снова увидел Сэма — уже лежащего на земле. Демон  держал его за волосы, выворачивая голову назад, в другой руке у него был зажат камень. 

— Сэм!!

Сэм не ответил, он еле дышал, с усилием выталкивая изо рта воздух. Демон замахнулся для удара.

Но камень так и замер в воздухе: его опередило лезвие ангельского клинка, пронзившее демону горло.

Отпихнув ногой мертвое тело, Кас подхватил Сэма под руку и помог ему встать. Сэм покачивался, но если не считать царапин и синяков на горле, он был цел. Очевидно, из троих демонов, охранявших Криоса, по-настоящему сильным был только тот, что стоял рядом с Дином, а Сэму достался подмастерье. «Хоть в чем-то повезло, — пронеслось в голове у Дина, пока он лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше. — Сэм в порядке, Кас, кажется, тоже... С одной тварью мы справимся.».

Он попытался подняться, но на это раз ничего не вышло. Руки и ноги словно одеревенели, он едва мог пошевелиться, голову будто намертво приклеили к земле. Собрав все силы, Дин сумел только чуть выгнуть шею и посмотреть вокруг.

Когда он понял, что видит, его прошиб холодный пот.

Их окружало равномерное кольцо огня около двадцати футов в диаметре. Одна половина кольца лежала на земле, вторая же, непостижимым образом поднявшись вверх, захватывала часть скалы вместе с прикованным к ней Криосом. Пламя, идеальное и ровное, как в искусственном камине, источало до боли знакомый запах.

Священное масло.

Демоны действительно хорошо стерегли свою жертву.

По ту сторону масляного огня Сэм, все еще оглушенный, полусидел на земле, опираясь на локоть и растирая горло. Рядом с ним, едва не касаясь пламени носками ботинок, стоял Кас с серебряным клинком в руке. С его виска стекала кровь, лицо застыло от бессильной злости. Он тоже понимал, что не сможет переступить этот огонь.

Демон склонился над Дином и улыбнулся.


	5. Криос

Если это был и не конец, то что-то очень похожее. Дин был по-прежнему распластан на земле, обездвиженный и жалкий, а демон смотрел на его с равнодушием сытого льва.

— Ну, — с трудом прохрипел Дин, — долго еще? У меня есть право на последнее желание?

Демон не ответил, только шире раздвинул губы в жутковатой улыбке. Дин не мог понять, почему все еще жив.

— Мне нравится твоя оболочка, — вдруг подал голос демон, — и мне так надоела моя...

Он еще ниже навис над Дином, расставив руки по обе стороны от его тела, и приоткрыл рот. Дин ощутил, как его пересохшие губы тоже начинают раздвигаться — очень медленно, против воли, — открывая путь черному дыму.

Демон хотел забрать его тело.

Дин выгнулся из последних сил, изворачиваясь и пряча голову. Он думал было выругаться или закричать, но так он только помог бы твари вселиться в него, и он сжал зубы, надеясь хоть немного задержать ее.

Мерзкая рожа демона все еще маячила у него перед лицом, отравляя то, что, вероятно, было его последними минутами, и Дин закрыл глаза, чтобы больше ее не видеть. Сам не зная зачем, он начал мысленно считать, как иногда делал, мучаясь от бессонницы.

На пятом счете он почувствовал, что его зубы больше не стиснуты вместе, а челюсти разошлись.

На седьмом его рот широко, на радость дантисту, открылся.

На девятом смертоносное дыхание демона обожгло ему лицо.

А на десятом счете что-то невероятно тяжелое рухнуло на него сверху, с силой впечатав в землю и на мгновение выбив дух.

«Что за чертовщина... Чтобы завладеть моим телом, демон решил сначала раздавить его?»

Дин инстинктивно рванулся, отталкивая демона, и вдруг ощутил, что его больше ничто не держит. Он снова мог двигаться — насколько это позволяла неподвижно лежащая на нем тяжесть.

Он дернулся еще раз и наконец спихнул ее с себя.

Мертвый демон, который минуту назад едва не убил его, был распростерт на земле. А рядом с ним стоял тот самый человек, что прежде был прикован к скале. Криос.

На его запястьях и щиколотках болтались дымящиеся сломанные оковы, остатки ошейника свисали с плеча, будто обрезанная портупея. Там, где огонь касался обнаженной кожи, она почернела и покрылась струпьями, но Криос как будто не замечал этого. Он просто стоял и смотрел прямо перед собой, так же бесстрастно, как висел до этого распятый на скале.

— Э-э... — начал Дин и замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Говорить о том, как повезло Криосу, что демоны не могут касаться железа, а сила стража все же оказалась достаточной, чтобы подпалить дерево огнем, было неловко.

Чтобы не пялиться на Криоса, он огляделся. Масляное кольцо все так же горело, и Дин, сбросив с себя куртку, швырнул ее вниз, прямо на огонь возле ног Каса. Тот немедленно воспользовался образовавшимся мостом и шагнул к Дину. Сэм, медленно поднявшись на ноги, подошел тоже. Когда они опустились на колени рядом с ним, Дин заметил, какой измученный у них обоих вид.

— Как ты, Дин?

— Нормально. — Дин слегка качнул головой в сторону Криоса: — Проверь, как он.

Однако проверять ничего не потребовалось. При виде Каса Криос сам склонил голову, то ли в приветствии, то ли в благодарность, и сказал:

— Кастиэль.

Голос у него был низкий и как будто нарочно приглушенный, и Дину невольно пришло в голову, что истинный голос стража нечисти, должно быть, тоже способен перебить стекла. Или хотя бы разорвать барабанные перепонки.

Кас встал и повернулся к нему.

— Возвращайся на свое место, Криос, — сказал он. — Тебя ждут.

Криос молча кивнул — и в следующее мгновение растворился в воздухе так бесследно, словно его здесь и не было.

 

***

Звонок Редвелла, коронера округа Натрона, разбудил их рано утром.

— Вы не представляете, что произошло, — взволнованно проговорил он. — Тот труп, о котором я вам говорил, ожил! Мой подопечный труп, Джон Р. Мейсон, Мейпл-стрит, 1655, вскрытый, зашитый и замороженный по всем правилам, сегодня утром встал и пошел домой без единой царапины! Вы можете себе представить что-то подобное, агент Вилсон?!

Сэм широко зевнул, тихо усмехнулся, а в трубку сказал:

— Чего только не бывает, док.


End file.
